Odds and Ends
by Chugabooe
Summary: First Fic so please be nice. Will be multi chapter. Not totally sure where it is headed the only pairs as of now is ADMM


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or references to Hogwarts. I just enjoy them and add my own versions.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron had had enough of trying to figure out his own notes so he decided to try and convince his best friend, "Hey Hermione can I borrow your notes from potions class?" Hermione herself was trying desperately to finish a History of Magic essay that was due tomorrow. "Fine Ron! Whatever!" She threw her notes at him.  
  
It was almost time for Christmas break during their 6th year. Hermione was head girl and was struggling with her extra classes and her head girl duties. "Ugh I will never get this done!" She screamed, as she was packing her things to go to her sanctuary, the library.  
  
Harry who was just walking through the portrait hole with Ginny eyed Ron as he saw Mione storm off. "Ron, what happened?" "I don't know. I just asked to see her potions notes." Ron said staring at the portrait hole as it closed.  
  
---Meanwhile in the Dungeons---  
  
"Professor Snape? You wanted to see me?" Draco asked timidly worried something might be wrong the way Snape had sent for him. Snape had sent a student to get Draco from his Head Boy rooms instead of getting him himself like usual. They had become close during the last year. He would come and talk to Snape after "the meetings" and make sure he was all right and Snape would be there for him when his father would abuse him.  
  
"Yes, Draco, have a seat."  
  
Now he was really worried. 'What did I do now'?  
  
"Draco, I asked you to come here because I have bad news." Snape looked up from his desk 'I actually am relieved of the news, but you my boy may not be even after all he has done to you' He thought as he thought about how to tell him.  
  
"Draco tonight your father died. He was casting Avada Kedavra and it backfired. He was not murdered nor was it suicide. Your mother has asked that you stay here for the holiday break." He decided the best thing to do was not to beat around the bush but to just come on out and say what needed to be said and go from there.  
  
"THANK THE GODS!" Draco finally shouted  
  
Snape wasn't totally thrown off by this but still was surprised, "Your glad he is gone?"  
  
It was more of a statement then a question  
  
Draco decided it was time to add Snape in on all that was going through his mind and not only what he already knew.  
  
"As you know my father has abused me and wished for me to become a Deatheater as he is, but not only do I not want that, but", he hesitated, "I was scared of what he would do if I told him I was gay. He probably would have killed me. Now I don't care who knows. No one could be as bad as he would have."  
  
Snape was totally thrown back, "But what about all your many escapades? I never would have even suspected...."  
  
"I figured as much. I tried to get all to believe I liked girls so nothing would get back to my father, but I never really wanted any of the many females I've had"," plus there is one person in particular that I always pretend I'm with."  
  
Now Snape was not only thrown but thrown off the wall and back again, "Really? May I ask whom? Or would you rather not say?" He was now very curious about Draco's sudden bluntness.  
  
"Well. I'm not sure... You don't seem to like them much but..."  
  
---In the Headmaster's office---  
  
Albus sat at his desk with his head in his hands when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" He sighed as he looked up.  
  
"Albus, are you all right? I know it is hard knowing a student's parent has died but I believe the boy will be relieved. Contrary to the loyalty he shows his father I do believe he despises him." She said walking behind the desk to hug her husband.  
  
"I know, but I just received word Draco's mother doesn't want him to return home."  
  
"Albus, dear we can help Draco during the holidays more than she can."  
  
"No Min, she doesn't want him returning ever."  
  
Minerva caught on but much to her dislike, "How dare she throw out her son like that!"  
  
Albus looked up he could see the fire in her eyes and the redness going to her face from anger.  
  
"With all the couples who can't have children she throws her only one out on the streets like he was filth!"  
  
"Minerva, dear he is hardly out on the streets. He can stay here as long as he likes and as for those of us who can't have children that is our own hardheaded fault that we didn't see our love for each other for so long, but we can always try"  
  
Min looked up wondering 'how does he do that. Make those damned sparkles come and go at will. It isn't fair'  
  
"Albus this is not the time for those damned sparkles. This is serious. He just lost his father. Does he know she doesn't want him back?"  
  
"No my dear he does not. Not yet at least. I will speak to Severus in the morning, meanwhile how about we head to bed?" He added with a grin.  
  
"You are a crazy old fool aren't you." She said as she hugged him  
  
"You wouldn't want me any other way." He said whispering in her ear.  
  
"I know, now" 


End file.
